plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Bean
For other versions, see Laser Bean (disambiguation). Super Bean is a plant boss in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 and in Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville. He is a large, floating Laser Bean boss with a large red cape, similar to one of the Laser Bean's costumes in Plants vs. Zombies 2. His first appearance is in the Super Duper Brainz Mission: The Bean Situation. In Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville, his Force Field's size has been decreased, and the health of his Force Field has also been decreased. Update history Trials of Gnomus DLC * Abilities *Future Field : Super Bean periodically generates a shield that blocks incoming damage. The shield must be destroyed first before the boss actually takes any damage from attacks. The shield regenerates after using Escape Teleport. *Bean Warp : Warps a short distance away. *Bean Teleport : Super Bean spins in place, then opens a portal and disappears into it. He will reappear at another spot shortly afterwards, with his shield regenerated. *Laserbean: Fires a rapid burst of lasers from his eyes in bursts of three. This is a big threat, as one burst can do 20 damage. *Cape Twirl: Spins around to damage and knock back enemies. Does 15 damage. *Overbean: His eyes glow blue to indicate the attack is in use. While this is active, Super Bean suffers damage 5 times reduced and can fire a devastating laser from his mouth that deals little amounts of constant damage. Overbean is used only after his HP is below half. Health Easy: 700 Health Normal: 1200 Health Hard: 1700 Health CRAAAAAZY: 2300 Health Super Bean Boss Wave When the slots land on 3 Super Bean icons, a Super Boss Wave will occur. Super Bean emerges from the ground in a cutscene, and chuckles loudly. During a Super Bean wave, Mystic Flowers and Zen Cactus appear often, as well as a metal variant (either Metal Petal, Armor Chomper, or Iron Citron). Strategies He goes warping around super fast, so he can be hard to hit, similar to Baron von Bats. Destroying the shield quickly is a great help, and Super Brainz's Turbo Twister and Engineer's Jackhammer are quick methods of doing so. There is a big problem, however, Super Bean can stop certain abilities with his spin attack and his Overbean can reduce damage dealt to him. However, he does not have many methods of attacking, so dodging this boss' 3 attacks should be easy. Due to a glitch, Roadie Z can damage his shield twice instead of once per fire unit. Gallery Superbean.png|A Super Bean being flung away in a trailer OverbeanAttack.png|Vanquished by Super Bean's Overbean SuperBeanicon.PNG|Super Bean icon su.jpg|Super Bean looking at the player SUPAR_BEAN.PNG|Super Bean in a cutscene SuperBean.png|Super Bean looking around boss_plants_superbean.png|Super Bean's icon (HD) Trivia *The portal he uses to teleport bears a resemblance to the portals from Portal and may also be a reference to Portal Combat. *Unlike Laser Bean, he does not have an antenna on his head. *His Overbean attack may nod to Laser Bean's Plant Food effect in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *There is a glitch where if he enters his Overbean state at the same time he uses his Escape Teleport, he does not take reduced damage when firing the Overbean laser. *This boss, like Squash, does not have a critical hitbox. *His appearance is based on his costume in Plants vs. Zombies 2 and the plant of the same name in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Bosses Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 bosses Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville bosses Category:Flying plants